This invention relates to nozzles for use with liquid dispenser, such as gasoline dispensers, and more particularly to an attachment for a standard gas pump nozzle, which acts to prevent excess fuel remaining in the has pump nozzle from being discharged from the open end of the nozzle when the nozzle is removed from a gas tank after fueling.
When a vehicle is fueled at a standard gas station, some liquid fuel that is trapped in the nozzle downstream of the automatic shut off valve often spills by dripping from the nozzle end after the valve has cut off the fuel supply. When the nozzle is removed from the tank this small amount of fuel may spill on the ground, on the vehicle body or splash the driver's clothing.
Many industrial fields employ anti-drip devices to prevent loss and spillage of fluids from a nozzle dispenser. Many such devices propose changing the shape of the standard nozzle to reduce the liquid spillage. However, changing the shape of a standard nozzle is too costly as the gasoline industry has been employing standard dispenser nozzles for vehicle fueling for many decades. The problem of gasoline spillage persists, along with its associated problems of potential fire hazard, health concerns from evaporating fuel, as well as the danger of introducing processed hydrocarbons in the environment.
The present invention contemplates elimination of the problems associated with the convention nozzle dispensers and provision of a nozzle attachment device that has a spring-loaded check valve, which prevents dribbling of gasoline after the main shut off valve has cut the supply of dispensed fuel.